New Start: A Divergent Story
by PLLFreak889
Summary: What if Tris didn't die at the end of Allegiant? What if she found out she was pregnant. Now she and Tobias start a new life with their baby. No one died except Al. Rated T for swearing, mentions of 'it' and Tobias and Tris. ;)
1. New Start

**Tris' POV**

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Tobias' face hovering, he looks like he's been crying and I wonder why. Then I realize that I'm in a hospital. Tobias looks down at me as I squeeze his hand.

"Tris? Tris?! You're awake! She's awake!" he screams the last part to the doctors I just realize are in the room. They all gather around me and shine a light in my face and it makes me want to go back to sleep. Someone shakes me and I jerk awake, half-angry, half-confused.

The monitors make lots of noise and Tobias is ushered out of the room. They start performing operations and stuff like that and I'm still not sure what happened.

"What's going on?" I ask one of the doctors. Her hair is bright pink and short but her eyes are a pale cream and she looks like a doll.

"You just woke up from a week comatose" she explains. I think that means coma. I look to my side and look at Uriah, who is in the same state I was a few minutes ago. My bones still feel a bit heavy but I muster enough strength to rest my hand on his. A tear leaves my eye. He's not waking up. Suddenly, the familiar strong grip surrounds my fingers and I see his eyes flicker open. The doctors around us gasp and I hear one say,

"It's a miracle". I smile as he turns his head towards me and does the same. After they run some tests on us, we're allowed to see our friends.

"Thank God!" Tobias exclaims as he hugs me tightly. He lets go of me and gives me a serious look.

"Never. Do. That. Again" he slowly tells me. He means sacrificing my life instead of Caleb. I look around the room for my brother. The one I was willing to end my life for. He looks like he hasn't slept for weeks and I'm sure he hasn't. When he approaches me, Tobias glares at him and I understand where he's coming from. But I also realize I gave my brother no choice. I held him at gunpoint and now he probably feels stripped of his pride or something.

"What do you want?" Tobias snaps at him. I hold up a hand.

"It's not his fault" I defend him. Tobias shakes his head.

"He let you go in there by yourself. That's enough to be angry about" he says.

"Not if I threatened to shoot him then do it if he didn't" I say. Tobias arches his eyebrow before looking at Caleb who nods. He looks back at me.

"You're crazy" he hugs me again. Christina pries him off and gives me a hug and Tobias playfully glares at her. Soon, I'm reunited with everyone as they stand between me and Uriah.

"Okay, I'd like everyone to leave except Tobias and Caleb" the doctor instructs the two share a look as the others leave.

"Just to be clear, we're cool now, okay?" Tobias offers Caleb his hand and he accepts.

"It seems Miss Prior is pregnant" the doctor begins. Caleb, still firmly holding Tobias' hand, squeezes it, almost breaking every fiber in his hand. Tobias, who is clearly in pain, maneuvers his hand just in time for Caleb to stop punching him.

"Dude, I thought we were cool?" he asks.

"That was before you knocked up my sister!" Caleb retorts loudly. I roll my eyes.

"Can you guys just stop fighting?" I ask, irritated.

"How far along am I?" I ask the doctor.

"Around 2 weeks. Not that long" he replies. Caleb and Tobias are still glaring at each other.

**Tobias' POV**

When we go back to our dormitory, I start packing.

"Wait? Why are you packing?". Tris gives me a confused look. I forgot she just woke up from a coma.

"Tris. You know you set of the memory serum?" I ask. She nods.

"Well, the Bureau is allowing us to go to one of the failed projects" I inform her. She smiles and wraps her arms.

"So we're starting over?" I nod. She laughs lightly before kissing me. I kiss back and my arms wrap round her waist. My hand falls on her stomach. I break away from the kiss to smile at her.

"What?" she asks.

"We're gonna have a baby" I whisper. She smiles and we kiss again. Then I look for where I kept my underwear.


	2. Moving

**Tobias' POV**

To be honest, I'm really scared about. Scared I'm going to end up like Marcus. I know I love Tris and I'm going to love our baby, but I'm still worried. I think she can feel it too cause she squeezes my hand and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay?". I nod. She smiles and squeezes my hand again.

"Hey guys?" Uriah asks. We look at him.

"If your baby's a boy, can you name him Uriah?" he asks with puppy-dog eyes.

"No way" Tris giggles and I manage to break a small smile.

"He's going to be Tobias Jr." I proudly state. Tris looks at me and shakes her head furiously. I put and she rolls her eyes at me. She rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep and pretty soon, I do the same. I'm not sure how long I sleep but soon, I am woken by Zeke.

"Wake up! We're here!". I jolt, causing Tris to do the same. We both look at the building surrounded by glass in front of us. She smiles at me.

"This is your new home, baby" she talks to her belly and I give her a skeptical look. She rolls her eyes.

"What? I'm pregnant" she snaps. I hold my hands up in defense before entering. Tris and I have the penthouse since we're expecting. It's on the top and there's a huge window. When I look down from it, everything looks so tiny and minuscule and I'm scared of leaning towards it, as if I'm going to shatter it and plummet to my death. Tris walks up from behind me and hugs me. I turn around and crash my lips into her's. She kisses back and my hands rest on her barely showing stomach. Someone knocks on the door and we answer, letting the whole gang in. Everyone has already unpacked since we didn't have that much stuff from the compound.

"Hey Tris. Hey Four. Hey mixture of Tris and Four" Uriah says, the last part referring to Tris' belly.

"We're bored, so we decided to help you with baby names" Will says. Tris and I shrug and we all gather in the living room.

"Okay. Girl names. Go" Tris says. We brainstorm.

"Shay" I suggest. She smiles and nods before jotting it on a notepad.

"Emily!" Christina squeals. Tris rolls her eyes and it goes to the notepad. Everyone keeps suggesting and the list looks like this.

_Shay_

_Emily_

_Patricia_

_Amber_

_Bella_

_Aria_

_Nina_

I nod as Tris shows me this, and so does she , as if we are communicating in some secret dialect.

"Now boys" I clap my hands together and all the girls roll their eyes.

"Tobias Junior?" I suggest, though I know Tris hates the name for some absurd reason. She scoffs.

"We are _not _naming our child that. And we're not naming it a number" she informs me. I roll my eyes. After we all pitch in, we have the names for boys.

_Devon_

_Mick_

_Derek_

_Benjamin_

_Ezra_

_Jerome_

_Wesley_

I'm okay with the list.

**Tris' POV**

As soon as we finish with the names, Christina starts blabbing to me. I love her to death but the girl never shuts up.

"There's a mall around here!" she states. I nod before she drags me.

'Help me' I mouth to Tobias as she pulls me out the door with the other girls on our tracks. He just shrugs and smirks. Stupid boyfriend.

"Christina, I'm pregnant. I don't need to shop" I whine when she starts pulling me into different stores.

"Yes you do! Believe it or not, you're gonna get fat, so you need maternity clothes and baby stuff" she starts rambling and I sigh. We spend the rest of the day, shopping and when I finally get back home, I'm too lazy so I set the bags on the floor, steal one of Tobias' shirts and fall asleep. I don't know the time wehn I feel him lie down next to me, his hands resting on my hips. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Last one for a while. Anyway I'm taking a baby name poll. Review and pick the names you want and maybe suggest some more,<strong>

_**Girls**_

**_Shay_**

**_Emily_**

**_Patricia_**

**_Amber_**

**_Bella _**

**_Ariana_**

**_Nina_**

_**Boys**_

**_Devon_**

**_Mick_**

**_Derek_**

_**Benjamin**_

_**Ezra**_

_**Jerome**_

_**Wesley**_

**I got most of the names from PLL and HOA. Review!**


End file.
